The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems incorporating a layered structure and methods for making the layered structure.
A variety of machine components (e.g., turbomachine components) operate under high temperatures (e.g., exhaust temperatures may be on the order of 1000° F.), such as fuel nozzles, compressor blades, turbine blades, compressor wheels, turbine wheels, shroud segments, and combustor-to-turbine transition pieces, among others. These components are generally composed of materials suitable for high levels of thermal stress and thermal expansion experienced during operation. However, even though such components may be made with suitable materials, the life of the component is limited at least in part due to high thermal exposure, thermal expansion, and thermal contraction. For example, the machine components may include various joints and geometries susceptible to thermal stress and wear, particularly due to thermal expansion and contraction.